


Don't Ask Don't Tell

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: DCU
Genre: Dead Joker, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Romance, Superheroes, odd romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Lex Luther has been kidnapping random citizens and conducing failed experiments on them. Unfortunately for him, he kidnaps a former assassin who survives and is seeking revenge. Clark gets mixed up in everything and despite the walls she built, he starts to like her.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Don't Ask Don't Tell

A woman’s body hit the surface of the water and the black SUV drove off quickly. The woman woke from the shock and swam to the surface, gasping for air and panicking at her unknown situation. She looked around and saw the bridge she was thrown from, then saw a nearby rocky shore. She swam to shore and pulled herself onto the rocky settlement, coughing and falling back.

Everything was fuzzy, it was dark out, she doesn’t know what happened. She took a few moments to try and collect herself before standing and looking around. There was a 10ft tall cement wall that had a few sewage deposit pipes. She leapt onto one and used it to scale the wall, falling over the railing with a thud and coughing again. Two voices nearby made their way to her with devious laughter. 

“Hey there pretty lady, you lost?” one of the voices said. She groaned, rolled over, and stood. She remembered that she was in a clubbing outfit with high heels, a mesh top, and high-waisted black shorts. She glared at the two men and scoffed.

“I don’t have time for your shit, I’ve had a rough night.”

“Oh don’t worry baby I can fix it for you,” he stepped forward and she rolled her eyes. She stepped forward as well and quickly grabbed his head, slammed it down onto her knee, and kicked him in the balls. He collapsed to the ground and she glared at the other guy who gulped and ran off.

“I told you I don’t have time for your shit, but you may be somewhat useful,” she searched him and took his phone and wallet. She checked the phone and saw that it was 4am, “Mother fucker,” she cursed. Three hours ago she was helping her friends into an uber and was about to call one for herself. Now, she was in a park without her phone-wallet and had no clue what happened. She used his face to unlock the phone and call a ride for herself, taking some cash from him and giving him another hardy kick in the stomach before using the map to find her way to the street. 

She had the car take her back to where she last remembered being and found her phone-wallet in a nearby potted plant. She tossed the guy's phone into the bush and looked around, trying to figure out what happened. A breeze swept through her top and she realized how cold she was, being soaking wet wasn’t helping. She sighed and looked around for a security camera, finding one close enough to have captured footage of what happened. She took note of the street and building it was on and began walking home. 

A few blocks away, Superman was casually flying around the city because he couldn’t sleep. As he made his way over a few buildings he noticed the woman walking alone in soaking wet clothes. Curious, he flew down and landed a few feet in front of her.

“Are you alright?”

“No, but I don’t know why so right now I’m just trying to get home,” she said, exasperated. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m missing 3 hours of my life and would like to get home,” she reached up and rubbed the side of her neck, noticing an odd bump and pain. “What the fuck?”

“Let me see,” he stepped forward but she stepped back.

“I don’t need your help. I’m perfectly capable of defending myself,” she rolled her eyes, “or so I thought,” she muttered. She walked forward a bit and looked at her reflection in a window. Her neck was bruised from what looked like an injection point, her lip was slightly puffy from what could be assumed was a punch, and her left eye was slightly bruised. 

“I assumed self-defense is where those marks came from. You don’t remember what happened?” He stepped forward again, trying to get a better look. 

“No…” As she looked at her marks, she began to feel the pain and got light headed. She stumbled back and he caught her. 

“Ok, I’m taking you to a hospital.”

“NO!” she shoved herself out of his arms and spun around, bumping into the window. “I can’t, I can’t go to a hospital. I just need to get home, I’ll be fine,” she shook her head and her breathing became sporadic. 

“You were kidnapped, injured, and injected with something. You need to go to a hospital and get taken care of.”

“If I go to a hospital I run the risk of getting identified and then I’m in jail and the people who kidnapped me are roaming free. I’m sure if I focus I can try and remember.” She coughed and tried to remember what happened. 

“And why would you go to jail?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Shh I’m thinking.” She remembered voices, male voices, discussing something…

~

_ “A healthy body has not proven to be successful in the past. Her alcohol levels mixed with the sedative your men gave her are not helping her body accept the injection. Her vitals are spiking.”  _

_ “You said you needed a healthy body, I got you one! This is our last vile, it has to work!” _

_ “It looks like it’s not.” _

_ ~ _

“Ma’am?” Superman asked. 

“Fuck off I’m not a ma’am,” she said sternly, “Look, they injected me with something as an experiment or something. I’ll figure it out, I just need to get home,” she started coughing again and got dizzy. “Just, home…” she collapsed, unconscious on the ground. 

_ ~ _

_ “She’s no longer showing any signs of life. It seems her body has rejected the dose, just as all the others have. I don’t think humans are compatible with this type of alien DNA.” _

_ “Dump her body in the river like the others. I don’t care if you think they’re not compatible, I need soldiers. I need to start plotting to get more of his DNA.” _

_ “Am I free to go now? I’ve completed your science experiments, I have my own experiments to attend to in Gotham.” _

_ “You can go back to Gotham when I say you can. Take him away and get rid of her.”  _

_ ~ _

The woman woke up in a shock, once again confused as to where she was. She sat up in a panic but relaxed as she recognized her room. She sighed and rubbed her head but flinched when it began to hurt. She looked down to find herself in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, then checked her clock to see that it was 11am. 

Then she heard something coming from the kitchen. She slipped her hand under her pillow, grabbed her gun, and quietly made her way out of bed. She quickly opened the bedroom door and aimed the gun at the individual. 

“Good morning,” Superman turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Should I ask why you have that?”

“What are you doing here? How did I get here?” She lowered the gun and set it on a nearby wall table. “My head is killing me.” 

“You’re injured and dehydrated, it’s not a surprise. I made you some food and have ibuprofen ready for you right here,” he pointed to the pills and the glass of water on the island. “You passed out last night while we were talking. I checked your wallet and brought you home. I changed you quickly but left your bra and underwear from last night. I didn’t want to cross any more lines than I already had.”

“I um, thanks I guess, for not taking me to the hospital.” She sat on a stool at the island and took the medicine. “You don’t have to stay, I have shit to figure out.”

“I want to make sure you’re ok Cara. I’ve been here all night keeping an eye on you, but I need to go and find out what happened to you.”

“Look Supe, I appreciate your help and the fact that you brought me home and took care of me. But I can handle this on my own, and not in a way you’ll like so feel free to go.” She grabbed her nearby laptop and flipped it open. She began typing rapidly while he placed food in front of her.

“Does it involve that gun you own?”

“Not that one specifically. That’s my bed gun, it lives under my pillow.” 

“How many guns do you own?”

“Are you going to arrest me?”

“I don’t think I have the authority,” he shrugged.

“Five hand guns hidden around the place, two for on the go. One in my car.” She spun the laptop around and showed him footage from last night, “See? I have it covered.” 

“I’m not going to ask how you hacked into that.”

“Look at you, you’re learning,” she smirked. He rolled his eyes and she turned the laptop back around. He stood there for a moment before sighing and shoving the food closer to her.

“Eat.”

“Fine mother,” she huffed and began to eat. “Are you going to inspect my injuries too and try to fix them?”

“Actually yes.” He lifted her chin and she glared at him. “The bruising is already looking much better, and the ibuprofen will help with the pain and inflammation.”

“News flash, that’s what it does,” she said sarcastically. “I told you I don’t need your help. I can take care of myself.” Her computer dinged and she looked over to see that the SUV was no longer caught on cameras after a certain point. “Fuck!” she slammed her fist onto the island and it cracked. The both stared at it in shock and she lifted her fist to examine it; there was no bruising or pain. 

“Could you do that before…?”

“Um, nope. Last I checked I was a normal human woman...who used brass knuckles instead of her regular ones,” she shrugged and looked at her hand some more. “Whatever, I have other things to worry about.” She typed something else into the computer and it began running the plate. 

“Look, I know you don’t want to hear it but you’re not ok and need to get help. If you won’t go to a hospital at least let me help you.”

“You’ve already helped, at this point you probably need a nap.” 

“My lack of sleep is not the issue.”

“I disagree,” she turned the computer away from his view and looked at him, “At least I slept. You were up at 4am, and I can only assume you were awake before that. So you should probably go home and take a well deserved nap.”

“I am not leaving your side until we figure out what happened. I don’t think it was just a random kidnapping,” he said sternly. 

“For fucks sake,” she huffed and stood, “Fine, follow me around like a lost puppy for all I care, but you need to sleep.” She walked around him and back into her room. He waited a moment before following her in. She was digging around in her walk-in closet and grabbed a box, placing it on the bed. “These are all larger sized mens clothes. They’re extremely comfortable and I wear them when I’m having a really shitty day, so they should be big enough to cover your,” she looked at him, “enormous muscles.” She opened the box and dug around for a shirt and sweatpants.

“I can sleep in this.”

“I doubt you’ll sleep comfortably. Here,” she pulled out what she was looking for and held it out to him.

“Alright let me rephrase that, I’m not wearing anything other than this.”

“If you honestly think I’ll learn your secret identity from seeing you in a shirt and sweatpants, you’re an idiot. You don’t wear a mask at night, so you wear one during the day. Therefore I won’t recognize you. Also, I don’t really give a fuck.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Batman wears a mask at night so during the day he can walk around without being recognized. You do the opposite, so you probably have like a fake beard, or perhaps a large hat, or glasses,” she shrugged, “Take them. Take a nap. Leave the door cracked, I promise I won’t go anywhere.” 

“Fine.” He took the clothes from her and watched her return the box to the closet. “But you have to wake me up if you start to feel like something is wrong. Ok?” he said sternly. 

“Fine mother,” she rolled her eyes but nodded. “I might shower while you’re asleep, so I’ll try to be quiet when I enter the room.” She walked out of the bedroom before he could say anything else. He shut the door halfway and changed, climbed into bed, and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable her bed was. He was overcome with exhaustion and passed out right away. 

Cara sat on her couch with the computer trying to find the owner of the vehicle, or where it originated from. It wasn’t going well. She sighed and let the program run for a bit while she checked her phone. Her friends made it home safely and she got another message about which chip is the best chip. 

Her computer dinged again and she looked at it. The vehicle returned to an apartment complex not far from hers and she got a good camera view of the driver. She immediately ran a facial recognition program but had to set it aside as she started to feel light headed. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. 

She started to hear voices, conversations happening on the other floors of the complex. The honking of a horn a few blocks away, the sound of a dog barking and a cell phone ringing. Her hands shot up to her ears and she tried to figure out what was happening and keep her breathing steady. She focused on the whirring of her AC and everything went quiet again. She sat back on her couch and tried to figure out what the fuck just happened. 

“Maybe I need a shower…” she shook her head and got up. She snuck into the room as quietly as possible and lightly smirked at the man in her bed. He was fairly curled up in the blankets and was holding a pillow. He looked nice when he wasn’t trying to fix her problems. She grabbed a fresh pair of lounging clothes and entered the bathroom to shower.

After the shower she returned to the living room and noticed his phone was on the small entry table by her front door. She glanced back at her room to make sure he was still asleep and grabbed the phone. Naturally it was locked, so she grabbed a small device a friend of hers made and plugged it into the phone. It unlocked and she quickly scrolled through a few messages to find his name. 

Clark Kent. She smirked and returned the phone to the exact position she found it, then returned to the couch to look him up. 

* * *

A few hours passed and she decided she was going to go beat the information out of the driver of the SUV. However, she was worried about leaving and him waking up to find her gone. He was already being weirdly protective, she didn’t need him lecturing her about leaving when she said she wouldn’t. 

Before she could decide, she heard an odd sound coming from her room. She walked over and peeked in. He was still asleep but looked like he was in distress, twitching slightly with his face scrunched up. She sighed and decided it would probably be best to wake him up. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to him.

“Hey Supe,” she poked him, “Supe wake up,” she poked again but nothing. “Superman!” she exclaimed. His eyes shot open and he sat abruptly. Unsure of the situation, and still shaken from the dream, he thrust his arm out and grabbed her neck in a choke hold. Her eyes went wide but she did the same to him, neither applying any real pressure. His eyes looked as if he wasn’t seeing her.

“Clark!” she said, trying not to panic. He blinked a few times and released her, scooting back and out of her grip.

“I’m-I’m sorry, I don’t know-” he shook his head, “Are you hurt…?” he asked quietly, almost afraid to make eye contact.

“It’s fine, I woke you during the nightmare, it happens. I’m fine, you didn’t apply any pressure, it was more of a threat,” she shrugged.

“What, what did you call me?”

“Oh um,” she glanced away, “ok you can’t be mad but I figured out your name is Clark Kent from your phone. And then I Googled you,” she paused, “If you’re worried about my telling, trust me when I say you don’t need to worry. I’m not, how do I say this, I am familiar with keeping rather large and important secrets.” Subconsciously, she reached up to her neck to make sure there wasn’t any bruising. 

“Alright,” he sighed, “I’m not thrilled but I don’t think I can be mad at you after what just happened.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t hurt me so it’s the least of my concerns. Look I um, I need to go run an errand and I didn’t want to leave while you were asleep.”

“What errand?”

“Checking on stuff, doesn’t matter. I figured you could like, leave now since I’m clearly ok and you got some sleep,” she stood, “Camomile tea is good for sleep by the way.” 

“I’m not going to leave because I took a nap. There’s still things to figure out and-”

“I’m going to the apartment of the guy who drove the vehicle to figure out who he works for. Nothing you would want to be involved with,” she crossed her arms, “I said I would handle it and I’m handling it. I have cream and medicine I can use for the current bruises, and my neck is fine so like, get out.” 

“I can’t just let you go beat up some guy to find out who kidnapped you. At least let me go with you so you don’t kill him.”

“Superman is not coming with me,” she huffed, “You. Helped. Me. We are good, even, square! What do I have to do to get you to leave?” 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. She raised an eyebrow.

“What does that mean?” 

“I can’t just walk away from a situation like this. I’m not saying you’re incapable of taking care of yourself, but there are people out there who are dangerous and if it’s them-”

“I’m those people!” she cut him off, “I’m sorry I keep cutting you off but you have to understand that I used to be those people! I lived in Gotham! I killed for a living! I moved here because I did my final job and wanted out. I have millions of dollars from assassinations. I made friends here, I made a life here and I got comfortable and someone fucked that up! I am not going to sit here and let Mr. Superhero-man swoop in and save the day. I will deal with this how I deal with things. There is no one worse that my last kill, there is no one I can’t handle. Do you understand?” she asked through gritted teeth. He sat there for a few seconds processing what she said and choosing his next words carefully. 

“Did you have a name?”

“Nightmare. But very few who saw me actually lived to tell the tale. Only a stray pedestrian on occasion, everyone else got shot.”

“That sounds familiar…You wore something similar to Harley Quinn.”

“She’s a close friend, and helped me get my business going.”

“Batman mentioned you before, a few years ago, said you wore blue and black and looked like you stole her look.”

“She gave me those clothes ok? I have a mask too,” she huffed.

“I’ve heard that name, but nobody thought you were a real person. What was your last job?” he asked.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” She ran her fingers through her hair.

“Cara…”

“One day Ivy came to me with an envelope and a name. There are certain people who you want to kill but you don’t because then you’re no better than them. Their level is so low, I never wanted to go that low. I said no at first, but then Harley asked as well. I knew if she ever asked I wouldn’t be able to say no. So I said yes. But I said I’m doing it and then getting out, so I did,” she paused but never got the chance to continue.

“You’re Joker-killer.”

“Mmm, yea, yea that was me. No one ever knew for sure though who did it though, hence that name. I just, I found a way into the club, killed anyone who got in my way, and sliced his head off,” she stepped back and leaned against the wall, “I don’t kill killers and claim to be better. In fact I don’t kill killers unless they’re something more, something else,” she looked him in the eyes as she continued to speak, “He beat her, he raped her, he left her for dead time and time again. He used her, manipulated her, and fucking laughed while he did it. I didn’t take the money because it wasn’t just a job to me, it was justice. The only way I could walk out of there confidently was if his head was no longer part of his body.” 

Clark just looked at her trying to find the right words. “If you think I’m going to judge you for it, I don’t. Just because I won’t kill doesn’t mean it isn’t,” he paused, “sometimes there are things that are out of our control.” 

“I felt nothing when I did it. I thought I would laugh, or feel literally anything but I just walked away like nothing happened.”

“Then you didn’t sink to his level. You don’t find joy in killing, regardless of who you killed.” 

“Either way, Clark, my point is let me handle this, please. I don’t think the person who kidnapped me knew who I was, but they will by the time I find them.” 

“Lex Luther kidnapped you,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You were asleep for awhile. I had Bru-Batman essentially do everything you did on your computer, but his tech is better. He found the guy who drove the vehicle, he found who he worked for, and we found Luther’s hideout. I’m trying to stay with you to keep you out of danger while he makes his way here to go after Luther,” he glanced down. Cara stared at him feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions. 

“You knew, this entire time, and you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t know who you were or what you would do. All I knew was that the woman I found soaking wet and stumbling through the city had been taken by Lex Luther and given some sort of injection. I don’t know what he gave you, but we’re going to find out.” 

“And so after you find out that I’m an assassin you decide to tell me? You realize I now have to kill him? Oh god,” she sank to the floor in realization, “First Joker and now Luther.”

“Cara listen to me, you don’t have to do anything. We can find out everything and we can help you with whatever it is he gave you. You don’t have to kill him, you just need to relax and get better.” He climbed out of bed and sat across from her, his back against the bed. She glanced around the room and then it happened again: she could hear everything. Her hands flew up to her ears and her knee curled against her chest. “Cara?” he reached out to her worried.

“Shh! I can hear them, I can’t, it’s so loud.” Her breathing got erratic and he quickly moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

“Listen to me, focus on one sound, identify it, and move onto the next. Just one at a time, it’ll balance out.” She shook her head but tried to do what he said. She focused on a voice coming from a TV: it was a cooking video. The next was an argument between a woman and her friend in their room. Then a small dog barking at the mailman who walked by.

The sounds began to quiet and she was able to focus just on Clark’s breathing. She moved her hands from her ears and he moved one arm away. 

“How did you know that would work?”

“I have super hearing. Just because I was born with it doesn’t mean I knew how to control it. Same for the other abilities, especially my strength.” 

“Just out of curiosity...what abilities do you have?”

“Super strength, super hearing, X-ray vision, heat vision, flying, and indestructibility. Why?” he asked. He looked down at her and she scooted away a tad, uncomfortable with how close they were.

“Because your arch nemesis is the one who kidnapped me and injected me with a suspicious serum. Since then I’ve been having weird moments of advanced hearing and I cracked my fucking counter. Is there any chance he had your DNA on hand and could have given me that?” 

“Shit,” he said, realizing how solid of a point she just made. 

“Superman curses!” she exclaimed, suddenly distracted, “Sorry that’s the only good thing that’s happened to me today,” she smirked, “Oh shit wait, that means I’m stuck with you now,” she looked up to him. One of his arms was still around her shoulders and they both became hyper aware of it. 

“Sorry,” he moved away, “Yes, you might be. Because if you’re right then you have a lot you need to learn. Or…”

“Or?”

“Or your body doesn’t adapt to everything and attacks itself, killing you in the process.”

“Oh, fun,” she groaned, “I should’ve moved to London,” she huffed. “So, what do we do?”

“We need to run tests, scan you, see what’s going on inside and if you’re going to be ok,” he spoke calmly but there was a slight edge to his voice. 

“Where do we do that? I told you I can’t go to a hospital.”

“No, no of course not. We’ll have to go to Gotham, Batman has the resources to-”

“That’s not any better than a hospital!” she exclaimed, “Ok humor me here. What if we just go to Luther’s hideout and use his equipment? I vaguely remember the room, I think it’ll have what we need. Plus then I can kick him in the balls for kidnapping me.”

“I’m not taking you to Luther’s hideout, you’ll just kill him.” 

“You don’t know that,” she said, not even convincing herself, “Fine. I’ll just go about my business and get there on my own. I’ll probably still get there in time to, not kill him.” She stood and walked into her closet. Clark sighed and stood as well. 

“What if I take you there under the condition that you don’t kill him. I’ll let you kick him, if you’d like, but no killing,” he crossed his arms. She walked out of the closet with a bag that had a light layer of dust on it.

“Fine, but only because you taking me there will save me time.” She tossed the bag onto the bed and opened it. He glanced into the bag and smirked.

“Did Harley just give you a version of her clothes but in dark blue and black?” 

“Pretty much. It’s cute,” she pulled out the jacket, corset-style top, and pants, “And it’s all bullet proof. Well mostly, it can take a hit.” She also pulled out some fairly high platform boots.

“How do you walk in those?”

“Would you like to put them on and find out?” she asked sarcastically. He sighed and shook his head.

“Do you have friends? Like real friends?”

“I have 3 and a half thank you very much.”

“Am I the half?”

“What? Fuck no Ivy is the half. You’re like an annoying acquaintance right now,” she laughed. With no warning, she pulled off her top and slipped her pants down.

“Woah woah!” He glanced around the room trying not to look. “What are you doing??”

“Changing, duh. You need to change too if we’re going.”

“You could have waited for me to walk out of the room.”

“You were taking too long and I have no patience,” she smirked, “Sides, look at this,” she gestured to her body, “I’m fucking hot.”

“I’m not even sure how to respond to that.” Still trying to avert his eyes, he grabbed his suit and walked into the living room to change. 

She changed rather quickly and walked into the living room in her outfit. He was surprised to find she also had a black mask that covered her nose and the bottom half of her face. 

“Now the thing you said about the masks makes sense.”

“Mmm, yea. I also have these,” she pointed to the two swords (specifically Katana’s) she had on her back. 

“Why?”

“Because stab,” she gestured a lazy stab at him. 

“I can’t tell if you’re slowly wearing me down or if I’m slowly giving up on trying to understand you.”

“And you’ll never know,” she finger gunned him and walked to the door. “Are you flying us? I don’t think I can fly yet,” she hopped. 

“Yes, I can fly us.” 

* * *

They landed just outside of Luther’s hideout and he had to hold her back because she tried to just march on in.

“Would you calm down, we have to make a plan,” he whispered.

“Excuse you I have a plan!” she whispered back.

“A plan that doesn’t involve shooting everything that moves.” She stared at him and crossed her arms. “We made a deal.”

“A deal in regards to Luther, not these other bozos.” 

“Cara,” he whispered sternly. 

“Oh my god fine. What’s your plan?”

“We can sneak in, I’m sure there’s a way to get past the guards.”

“Or, better idea, you go fight the guards to distract them and I sneak in and you catch up,” she nodded. 

“I’m not-”

“Sucks to suck I’m running away now!” she ran off before he could say anything. He watched her go slightly amused for a moment before making his way to the front gated entrance. She leapt over the wall gracefully and found a side door with a small lock. She yanked it off and snuck inside, looking around the rather dark hallway. 

She listened closely and heard some voices coming from below. She recognized them as the voices that spoke while she was being held here, so she quickly followed them. She reached the end of the hall and slowly walked down the steps. 

“You cannot keep me here when I have nothing to work with. I demand you free me at once,” one voice said rather calmly.

“Absolutely not! It’s only a matter of time before I’m able to get more samples, you’re stuck here until then!” the other said less calmly. She reached the base of the steps and looked at the two men: Lex Luther and Hugo Strange. Hugo Strange saw her first and sighed.

“It seems we have other issues presently.” Luther turned and eyed the woman.

“Who the hell are you?” She briskly walked across the room, pulled one gun from its holster, and aimed it at his head. 

“Your goons kidnapped me the other night and you had me injected with something. You have 3 seconds to tell me what it is or I shoot,” she growled. Hugo chuckled.

“Question, if I tell you what he forced me to inject you with will you kill him anyway?” She pulled her second gun from its holster and aimed it at him.

“You’re not in the clear either buddy.”

“Who the hell are you? My men said you were just some drunk woman!” Luther exclaimed. 

“That,” Superman said as he entered the room, “Is the person the city of Gotham refers to as Joker Killer. And you kidnapped her and injected her with what we presume to be my blood.”

“Oh good, you kidnapped the Joker Killer. Your luck is just incredible,” Hugo said as he rolled his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter! Superman isn’t going to let me die, it’s against his morals,” Luther said mockingly. Cara glanced back at him, waiting for some sort of instruction. 

“Oh that’s not up to me anymore,” he said, “Here’s what’s going to happen. We are going to scan her to see exactly how her body is reacting to my blood. If she’s clearly going to live, I’ll make sure you do too. But,” his tone changed, “If she’s not, I’m going to walk out of the room for a few minutes. What happens while I’m gone will be out of my control. Are we clear?”

“You’re serious?” she asked, confused.

“Might as well go out dramatically if that’s what it comes to, right?”

“Aw, you’re finally getting it,” she chuckled. Hugo sighed and crossed his arms.

“Upstairs we have the equipment to run a few tests. I have no interest in crossing someone willing to decapitate a psychopath, so there is no need to point that thing at me,” he glanced at the gun. She shrugged and lowered it, but left one pointed at Luther.

“Walk. Now.” She waved her gun and they headed upstairs. 

Luther watched anxiously as Hugo scanned her, Superman standing close by and watching them rather intensely. 

“Well, unfortunate news. Luther gets to live to see another day,” Hugo said.

“Pity,” Cara said. She got off the table and rolled her neck, “Guess you’re going to jail.”

“Well now hold on, I helped you,” Hugo said.

“You’re still a known criminal,” Superman said, “So jail.” 

“Or your other option is decapitation,” Cara said, fingers twitching.

“Jail is fine.”

* * *

Cara opened her door to find Clark holding a duffle bag.

“I have a surprise for you!” he said excitedly. She sighed and stepped aside to let him in. For the past month he had been teaching her how to use her new abilities, and parading her around alongside him. Which meant the media has deemed her as either his new side-kick or his new booty call. She cursed out a news reporter the other day when they called her his side-kick. 

“What’s in the bag Clark?” she asked, shutting the door and watching him hold it out for her excitedly. 

“Just open it, I think you’ll like it.”

“We’ll see about that,” she smirked. She set the bag on the counter and opened it. She pulled out a very similar suit to his, but made for her and without the cape. It was the same material and color with his big S symbol on the front, was one piece, but had a utility belt with two gun holsters, and the back had sheaths for her swords. She rubbed her thumbs over the material and glanced at it, trying to process it.

“Do you like it?” he asked, slightly less confident in his decision.

“I-I don’t know what to say. I mean it’s like the better version of yours cause it has guns and swords, but like am I, allowed to wear your symbol…?” she asked.

“Of course. Your DNA is a near perfect match to mine now, well species wise, since your body has adapted it differently, and since you’re kinda my-”

“If you call me your side-kick I will kick you.”

“I was going to say my hero friend,” he paused, “Ok I wasn’t but I don’t know what to call you. Point is, yes you can wear it. I had Bruce make it for you in the way I felt you’d like. So no cape,” he chuckled.

“Thank you, mostly for forcing him to make it custom for me and not just a copy of your suit. Does this make me Superwoman now?”

“We’ll see what the media says,” he laughed.

“Well after I cussed the pathetic reporter out they’ve just taken to calling me your booty call so, yea I’ll take Superwoman over that.”

“You wouldn’t want to be my booty call?” he said jokingly.

“I would rather actually date you than just be your sexy booty call. I have some dignity, despite my past.”

“You know I don’t judge your past,” he said softly.

“I know...but I do,” she shrugged, “It is what it is. Should I try this on?” she held up the suit.

“Maybe tonight, I was thinking we could go to dinner right now?”

“Like a date?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, exactly like a date. If you want.”

“How about instead of going out to eat, we order in, watch a movie, and makeout like a bunch of horny teenages on the couch but with wine?”

“Ya that sounds good,” he nodded enthusiastically.

“Fuck yes living the life,” she hopped over to her wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle. Then she walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. “Wanna start now?”

“Oh yea,” he lifted her up and carried her to the couch. She giggled and ended up in his lap, popping the wine bottle open and turning on the tv.

“So what are we watching?”

“Does it matter? Are we actually paying attention?”

“Nope,” she laughed and kissed him again. They never did order dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey


End file.
